Tom's Orphanage
by Kathryn I. Black
Summary: Bella, Nessie, Lucius, Snape are forced to stay at Tom's Orphanage. Snape brings a companion-Lily. Bullies, Magic, Secrets, Lies, and Romance. Rated T just in case. Just had to pick 2 main characters please review/fav!


A/N: Please review! They'll be more chapters! PM me with any idea's!

Bellatrix walked into the smelly, green building. Surveying every little detail, from the ugly gray tiles to the rusty, rain-stained windows. She thought back to June when her Mom had sent her the dreadful letter:

_Bella my darling,_

_I have to give you some ... news. Me your father, the Malfoys, and your cousins, the other Blacks are going to Iceland. For the whole summer._

_-Sorry Dahling Mom XOXO_

_P.S. were in Iceland now love you! B_

That letter hadn't survived the night, the fire had "ate" it. And now, here she was... in an orphanage, Tom's orphanage.

"Bella, Bella, Lucius?" Nessie walked in, horrified by the sight.

"I'm here Nessie!" said Lucius swinging her up into his arms. "Oh Nessie, oh, oh, Nessie. My eyes are burning, am I blind?" cried Lucius, looking around at Bella and Tom who just entered "Tom!"

"Clearly you're not blind Lucius if you could see me come out of my so called 'room'." said Tom as he went down the grand staircase, which was green like almost everything else in the grand, rusty orphanage. "Welcome to my 'home' the worst place on earth. Bella, Lucius, Narcissa follow me, Reaglus, Snape, and Lily are upstairs un-packing."

Tom led them up the steep, winding staircase and into the little rooms, each room entitled: a desk, a bed, a dresser, and a lamp, some rooms also had windows overlooking the streets of Little Whining. Bellatrix settled into a room that had a nice view of an old man's house, across the street, while Nessie settled into a windowless room but had newer looking furniture, and Lucius took a room next to Nessie, but without new furniture.

"Since you are paying guests, you get your own room. I have to sleep in a triple room with a load of doushe-bags. See you in a few!" said Tom who walked away from the three not-so-grand rooms.

Once Bella was finished packing, she went along to meet some muggles, know your enemy. All around they looked old for their size, with wrinkles and tired looking faces, most weren't muscular, mut meek looking like oatmeal, floppy and dull colored. Bella looked around, and did find some handsome boys, but not to many. She looked for the populars, unappreciated lame-o's, the bullies, and the smarty-pants. Bing Buh-Bing Buh-Bing-Bing-Bing-Bing rang a bell from downstairs and Bella heard a shout:

"Lunch!" screamed an irish house keeper

Bella and her stomach rushed downstairs, preparing herself for the feast that they surely surved here. Their was none. 1/2 a ham sandwhich, a vine of grapes, some applesauce and water. Tom and the others sat down next to her

"Save it for later." Tom whispered, "We can trade around with everyone."

"Got it." said Bella, passing the message to Nessie on her left, who passed it to Lucius, to Snape, who gave it to Lily who didn't tell the muggle on her left.

Bellatrix watched everybody else slip a food item into their pockets, since everyone had different lunches, they would share for who like this the most. Bella ran upstairs and jumped into Nessies bed, soon followed by the rest of the Death Eaters. They lied their stores on the floor and made a final count:

_Fruit_

_2 Peach, 1 Apple, 1 Orange, 3 Grapes_

_Meat_

_2 Ham, 3 Turkey, 2 Chicken_

_Carbs_

_2 Whole wheat bread, 3 White bread, 2 Rye bread_

_Snack/Desert_

_1 Apples Sauce, 6 Crackers_

Tom picked first, choosing a peach, a chicken sandwhich on white bread, and Crackers. Bella was second choosing the same as Tom except applesauce replaced crackers. Nessie choose grapes, turkey on whole wheat, and crackers, Lucius the same. Reaglus went next,do to Lily and Snape's insisting, and had grapes, a ham sandwhich, on rye and crackers. Lily took the orange, and a ham sandwhich on rye and crackers, and Snape took the rest.

Bella went to her room and came back with wizards treats. Sugar quills, lemon drops, Berrtie Bots Every Flavored Beans, anything a wizard could imagine.

"Can I have some?" begged Lucius, eyeing the chocolate frogs, "Please?"

"Nooooo." said Bella as she gave everybody else a chocolate frog, "Sould've been patient niegh? Tom, is dinner and breakfast better?"

"Not much, for breakfast we usually have eggs and toast, and dinner chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Oh..." said Bella, disappointed at her food selection.

"Sorry."

"S'Okay, it's not your fault." said Bella softly, keeping her eyes down on the old, chipping tiles.

Dinner came, and went the day flew by with boredom: until it was excersise time

"Bella, let's go." said Tom impatiently, leading Bella into a large field.

Tom ran out, doing tricks, cartwheels and perfect back handsprings, roundoffs and flips.

"Duel me Bella!" said Tom, raising a plastic sword he had brought with him from upstairs, and throwing one to Bella

She trampled around the long dead and neglected grass, lunging and advancing, attacking and defending. Soon Lucius, Nessie,and Regalus joined in while Lily and Snape were discussing 'The properties in gilyweed and what makes chemical (magic or non-magic) that made it differ in salt water to pure water.' under a nice, shady tree.

"You see, it's not that bad living here.. some times. We get the field for a 1/2 hour a day. Except on Sundays, that's church day." Tom sly-lly sliped in

"Church?" said Bella, Nessie, Lucius, and Reaglus.

"Muggles worship a 'god' and we're supposed to go to his 'place of worship' on Sundays, this is a religious orphanage." said Tom in a I-knew-it-didn't-you-know-it tone

"Creepos. Do we have to do it too?" whined Bella

"Yeah. Boring." said Tom, "But it is a great time to practice magic, everyone's occupied."

"Back in everybody." yelled a helper

Children raced from everywhere to get back inside. Jumping out of trees and sprinting across the small field, shoving, pushing and screaming, just to get a measely desert of cookies. Nessie, Lucius, Tom, Reaglus, and Bella managed to get 2 cookies. Snape and Lily 'didn't care for chocolate chip cookies' because 'they were made from unpaid child slave labor.'

"One hour to lights out." said a woman in a heavy irish brouge.

Tom ran upstairs and settled in Reaglus' bed, the rest of the Death Eaters gathered around him as he told them about his new name.

"Lord Voldemort. Me and Bella," he looked lovingly at her "came up with it. Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort." Explained Tom as he wrote it down on a piece of parchment handed to him by Reaglus.

"I am Lord Voldemort."


End file.
